The Thanksgiving Family Mystery
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam, Cat, Dice, Goomer, and Nona have a thanksgiving dinner with the unraveling on Cat's missing grandpa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam stared at the oven and said, "I think the corn bread is baked" as she tried to hold it

Cat stared at her in shock and screams, "Sam!"

Sam held her burned hand and asked, "Why didn't you give me that warning earlier?"

Cat put on her oven mittens and said, "Let me take it out the oven"

Sam took out a spoon and said, "I'll stir the macaroni"

Cat took out the gravy and said, "I'll get the turkey"

Sam looked at the TV and asked, "Could you turn on the Thanksgiving Parade in New York?"

~30 minutes later~

Cat pointed to the parade float and said, "Look, it's my favorite cartoon character Bibble-Man!"

Sam looked at her phone and asked, "Who is coming for dinner?"

Cat tried to remember and told her, "Me, you, Dice, Goomer, Nona, and the spirit of Jesus"

Sam looked at the stove and told her, "I think the stuffing is ready now"

~5 hours later~

Sam was preparing the table with plates while Cat decorated it with food items

Cat heard a noise and said, "Ding dong!' as she opened the door, Cat said in happiness, "Happy Thanksgiving, Nona"

Nona gave her a hug and said, "Happy thanksgiving to you too sweetie"

Sam looked outside the door and said, "That's Goomer's truck!" as she saw the doors opening

~1 hour later~

All of them were eating thanksgiving dinner

Sam looked at an empty chair and asked, "Why is there food at an empty chair?"

Cat looked at the chair and said, "It's for someone else?"

Sam was confused and asked, "There are only five of us, is it really reserved for Jesus as you stated?"

Cat pointed to her grandmother and said, "I don't know, it's Nona's tradition"

Sam looked at Nona and asked, "Nona, who is it reserved for?"

Nona said, "..

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nona said, "It's reserved for the spirit of Cat's grandpa"

Sam took a bite of her cornbread and asked, "What happened to him?"

Nona looked at her plate and said, "I don't think I want to talk about him"

Sam glared at her and asked, "What the hell happened to the old man?"

Nona took away Sam's plate

Sam screamed in horror, "Hey, Give me back my plate!"

Nona held the plate and said, "Promise you won't cuss during Thanksgiving"

Cat remembered and said, "My friend Katie is also against cussing but maybe because she's Catholic"

Sam lied by saying, "Fine, I'll not curse"

Nona gave Sam her plate back

~5 hours later~

Sam jumped in her bed and asked, "Cat, do you know anything about your grandpa?"

Cat cuddled with her purple giraffe and said, "I don't even remember his name"

Sam banged her head on the mattress and said, "Oh rats!"

Cat took out her tablet and said, "I think I can look him up on the internet"

Sam jumped off her bed and said, "Let's do this!"

Cat was confused and asked, "How do I look him up, I don't even know his name?"

Sam said, "How about you search for your family tree?"

Cat started typing and said, "Good idea!"

~5 minutes later~

Cat saw a picture on her family tree and said, "Look that's me when I was 3"

Sam stared at the picture and said, "There is no way that is you!"

Cat scrolled up and said, "There's Nona"

Sam stared carefully and commented, "Your grandpa is missing from the family tree"

Cat threw her tablet on her mattress in frustration while saying, "We'll never find him like that!"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~10 hours later~

Cat was on her tablet and said, "I seriously don't find grandpa anywhere on the internet"

Sam poured some coffee in the mug and said, "I think we should just ask Nona"

Cat looked at Sam and told her, "Nona already said no to that"

Sam remembered something and said, "I think I have an idea"

Cat stared at her in disbelief and asked, "What is it?"

Sam tried to remember her class and asked, "You know how your parents look like?"

Cat slapped her head and said, "Yeah, I'm not an orphan!"

Sam tried to remember stuff from her biology class and said, "Maybe we can draw his face through your mom's genes"

Cat felt confused and told her, "Slow down!"

~20 minutes later~

Sam finished drawing and said, "I think that's how he should look like"

Cat stared at the drawing and said, "Wow, he looks handsome!"

Sam stared at her and screamed, "You're creeping me out!"

Cat just ignored her and said, "We should hang up flyers"

Sam got up and asked, "How much more work do we have to do?"

~10 hours later~

Cat was completing her Thanksgiving homework when suddenly the landline phone started to ring

Cat got up and said, "Hello?" after picking up the phone

Sam was in the bedroom before hearing her roommate scream in excitement

Cat was jumping up and down in excitement while asking, "Ok, where can I meet you?"

Sam got out the room and tried to calm her roommate

Cat hung up and screamed, "Someone from the police station recognized my grandpa from our poster"

Sam felt confused and ironically asked her in concern, "Why would a police officer know him?"

Cat got up and told her, "Drive to 123 Maple Street"

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~35 minutes later~

Cat got off the motorcycle and said, "I'm going in" as she walked to the door

Cat was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened

Sam stared from a distance as a teen girl welcomed Cat into the house

Cat looked at the girl and thought, "Is she the one who called me?"

An old man walked up to Cat and asked her, "What your last name?"

Cat looked at the man and told him, "Valentine"

The old stared at the redhead and told her, "Your grandpa used to be in the police force with me"

Cat stared at him in disbelief and asked him, "Really?"

The old man took a chair and told her, "I can tell you the whole story if you want"

Cat asked in question, "Where is he?"

The old man looked at her and said, "He's in a better place now" as he stared at the sky

Cat didn't get the reference and asked him, "Where, in a mansion?"

The old man slapped his head and said, "He's with Jesus now"

Cat sat on the chair and told him, "Tell me the story"

The old man tried to remember and told her, "He was the Commissioner but was framed by a guy named Henry Johnson for involvement in the black market"

Cat shed a tear and asked him, "What happened after that?" as he suddenly stopped

The old man started to cry and told her, "Unfortunately, on the 2nd day of prison he was found dead in his cell with a rope around his throat

Cat ran out the door while crying heavily

Sam stared at her roommate in confusion and asked her, "Why the hell are you crying like a baby?"

Cat glared at her and screamed, "Shut up and drive me home!" as she sat on the motorcycle

T.B.C


End file.
